When performing a takeoff maneuver in an aircraft, it is sometimes necessary to abort the takeoff and stop the aircraft on the remaining available runway. Engine failure, system failure, or contaminated runway effects are some causes for a pilot to abort a takeoff attempt. Typically, during takeoff, the aircraft rapidly accelerates down the runway to a speed known as “V1”, which is a decision speed where the pilot assesses whether to abort the takeoff or attempt to reach the “V2” speed where the aircraft is capable of taking off even if only one engine is operational.
Pilots are trained to monitor conditions during takeoff and abort if necessary. However, the takeoff/abort decision is left to the discretion of the pilot. Accordingly, pilots with varying levels of experience and training may respond differently to the same situation, and some pilot responses may not be the optimal choice.
Accordingly, it is desirable to assist a pilot during the takeoff phase of flight. It is further desirable that the assistance be as objective as possible and not dependent upon pilot skill or judgment. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.